


【ALL庄森】惩罚渣男十八式（中）

by Starkfeizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkfeizi/pseuds/Starkfeizi
Summary: 一个惩罚渣男的故事Attention：强奸、多人轮奸、双龙、荤话、尿道插入、没节操，请抛弃三观之后观看





	【ALL庄森】惩罚渣男十八式（中）

陈斌轻轻摸过庄森的发，怀里的人无意识地随着他的动作哼了一声，或许是嘴巴干了，粉红色的小舌头舔过嘴唇，自然粉色的嘴巴变得润泽，眼睛还是闭着的，长睫毛顺趴趴地覆在脸上。

 

啊，真是……

 

陈斌直接插了进去。

 

“啊……”庄森猛地睁开眼睛，湿漉漉的眼神望着陈斌，嘴巴刚张开，来不及说出来求饶的话，陈斌就快速地动了起来。他忍得太久了，从梁永泰进入庄森的时候起，他看到庄森满目春情，听他喉咙里发出不受控制的，随着身体里的肉棒进出而发出的不知羞耻的声音，从那时候开始，他就想狠狠地干他，想知道他里面会不会是灼热又柔软，是不是会狠狠地吸住自己好像是在挽留。

 

而现在他终于如愿了，他躺下去让庄森骑在他身上，掐住他的细腰就是一阵猛顶，庄森被他弄得连一句完整的话都说不出来，两只小手撑住陈斌的腹肌，勉勉强强稳住自己。

 

“啊……不要……慢点。”他被顶得伏在陈斌身上喘息。这种姿势本来进得就深，陈斌的尺寸还较常人的更大一些，庄森直觉得自己快要被陈斌的肉刃给劈开，两条长腿骑跨在陈斌的腰上颤抖。

 

“你是说，让他不要慢点？”梁永泰这时候从背后扭过庄森的脖子，这是他从进到这个房间以来第一次正视庄森的脸，之前他只是觉得这个男人应该是很标致、样貌周正，他现在才意识到，原来这个男人长得这么……漂亮。漂亮这个词通常不会被梁永泰用来形容男性，但是很明显，面对着庄森，除了漂亮这个略显单调的形容词，他想不出其他。

 

怪不得陈斌这家伙会心疼。

 

梁永泰的目光锁定在庄森身上，好像要吞之入腹。他直接把庄森转了过来，让他面向自己，这样好看的面容要是看不到就实在是太浪费了。

 

陈斌的阴茎在庄森的里面转了一圈，惹得他一阵惊喘。梁永泰饶有兴致地看着他忽然睁大的眼睛，手指谈弹上了他跨间的昂扬。被陈斌肏醒的庄森一开始还没来的及意识到尿道棒的存在，直到梁永泰摸上去，他才感到不适，细小的棒子前面顶着前列腺，后面还有陈斌大家伙在没完没了地戳弄，下半身被快感折磨到酥麻，阴茎勃起，饱涨着越来越痛。猫儿一样的嘴巴抿起来，眉头皱着，他伸出手想要把那东西抽出，手腕却被梁永泰一把握住。他拨弄起尿道棒后面的穗子，细线编织成的流苏在柱体上摩挲，惹得庄森颤抖不止。

 

“不行……求你……拔出来……”他扭动着手腕想挣开束缚，可是那两个人哪会给他机会。陈斌不断地向上挺腰，庄森整个身体都颠簸起来稳不住，梁永泰就拽过他的胳膊让他抱住自己的脖颈，顺便凑过去亲他。

 

“我可没正在肏你的那个家伙好说话。”梁永泰扣住庄森的后脑，加深这个吻，他舔上庄森柔软的上颚，结果被他咬了一口。

 

梁永泰猛地往后一躲，血腥味从嘴巴里传来，他啧了一下嘴。“什么时候了，你还是看不清现状。你没有反抗权利，从来没有。”他语气毫无波澜地说出残酷的话语，他摸上庄森早就挺立的乳尖，“如果你再敢乱动，我就在这里穿个环，在上面打上我自己的名字。让你一辈子都记得你是被我肏过的人。”

 

他松开庄森的手腕，愉悦地看着庄森不敢乱动的样子，勾起他的下巴，手指摸过他的小尖牙。

 

真的像一只猫。

 

“林楠，我可以把他拐回家当宠物吗？”他掐着庄森的下巴问。

 

“先不说拐卖人口犯法，你要是把他玩死了我对不起我的金主。”尽管林楠总是一副笑嘻嘻的样子，但是他现在却很严肃，面部表情都绷紧起来。

 

“我看你是不舍得吧？”

 

“做好你自己的事。”林楠继续低头工作。

 

梁永泰能看出来，坐在高脚凳上的摄影师不可能看了这么久活春宫还没什么想法，不过至于他做不做，或是他想不想做，就是摄影师自己的事情，和他梁永泰没什么关系。而且这背后的交易他也不想去问。毕竟，能请得起自己的，肯定不是能惹得起的人物。

 

就是有点可惜……

 

“本来想对你好一点的，”梁永泰小声自言自语道，“不过现在看来没意义了。反正你也不会是我的，所以说粗暴一点也没关系吧。”

 

他把手指插入庄森那不堪重负的小穴。庄森的身子猛地一抖，本来那里就被陈斌的阳物撑满，此刻又进入一根手指，庄森一下子就哭了出来。

 

“不行……会坏掉的。”不知道求饶有没有用，庄森可怜兮兮地看着面前一片阴沉的梁永泰，泪水打湿了他的脸颊。

 

“你只需要放松，我的小猫咪。”梁永泰在庄森耳边吹了一口气，他继续低头扩张着，不去管陈斌传来的担忧眼神，手指在灼热的甬道里按压揉捻，成功让庄森变得更加迷乱。

 

“宝贝，你知道你里面又湿又热吗，就好像在欢迎我进去一样。”他贴着庄森的耳朵说道，声音低沉又性感。他两手握住庄森的膝弯把他提起来：“我进去了。”

 

两根阴茎进入，把穴口整个撑开，肉棒和内壁紧密地贴在一起，里面是极致的紧和柔软，彼此的灼热零距离地磨蹭，头皮发麻，三个人同时叹了口气。

 

“你有一个好屁股，我的大医生。”梁永泰忍不住了，面对着庄森这张过分美艳的脸，他没办法控制自己。还没等庄森适应过来，他就大开大合地操弄起来。

 

陈斌也被夹得发疼，他跪坐起来，抱住了庄森的腰。他实在是看不惯梁永泰粗暴的行为，他吻上庄森的颈侧，小声问他：“疼吗？如果疼的话，我就……”

 

“少来装好人。”梁永泰咬紧牙关，他必须承认被夹得又痛又爽。第一次承受别的男人的肏弄，还一次就进入了两个，庄森的后面实在是太紧了，梁永泰喘着粗气，“你要是不想上他你还来这里做什么？假惺惺。”

 

“我……”

 

他又吻上庄森的嘴巴，故意把猫唇吻得发红。大手掐住庄森的下巴，让他看向自己，充满情欲的小鹿眼睛简直要人命。他拍了拍庄森的脸，让他的眼神变清明，压低声音对他说：“我的大医生可不要被从背后肏你这个人骗了，来这里的都不是好人，包括相机后面那个。所以今天过去之后，回你的美国去，别让我们再找到你，尤其不要碰到我。听懂了吗，你只有一次逃跑的机会，否则你就会是我的家养小猫咪。”他通常都很严肃，现在看来更是严肃到吓人。

 

不同于之前暴力的拍打，梁永泰摸过庄森的脸，甚至不经意间流露出一丝留恋。“听懂了吗？回答我。”

 

 梁永泰不想再见到他，他害怕自己再遇到庄森的时候会彻底沉迷于这个表面上道貌岸然的男人，毕竟他是个专横独断的人，他想要的东西，就会想去绝对占有，就像现在。

 

“恩……”疲惫的气音。

 

 但是他又不能占有，无力感让他烦躁万分。

 

“记住我的名字，我叫梁永泰。记住要远离这个叫梁永泰的人。”他贴到庄森的耳边用只能他们两个听到的声音说，“现在，叫我的名字。”

 

 ——如果不能占有，麻烦离开，远离自己这个巨大的危险。但是总有点私心啊，所以在永别之前，请你至少记住我的名字。

 

庄森不做声。梁永泰猛地一顶。

 

“叫啊！”

“梁……梁永泰……”

“大点声！”又是猛顶。

“啊……梁永泰……”

“乖。”

 

话音刚落，他咬住庄森的耳垂，用最快的速度挺腰。两个肉茎在小穴里彼此摩擦得火热，而里面柔软得流出了淫水。甚至陈斌都被过多的快感刺激得深喘，认了这么久他也没有办法忍耐下去了，配合着梁永泰的节奏在里面抽插。三个赤裸的肉体彼此交缠，整个房间里都是淫靡的声音：庄森的叫床、陈斌和梁永泰的粗喘、肉体拍打声、水声，还有不堪摇晃的床架声。现在他们三个人都疯了，沉浸在相互给予的欲海里颠簸起伏，完全忘记参与这项奸淫活动的原因，只想让自己更舒服些，让对方更舒服些。

 

“我不行……求你们……把这个，拿开……”庄森抓花了梁永泰的后背，他现在急需释放，可是尿道棒的存在让他没法发泄。

 

梁永泰偏偏这时候握住了那要爆发的阴茎。庄森现在连躲避扭动的力气都快没了，他看着梁永泰，漂亮的眼尾都被欲望染红，还有肩膀和手肘也白里透红，整个人好似重热水里捞出来的一样，全身都湿哒哒的，甚至连前面的挺立也在流着淫水。

 

“我的大医生，你应该知道，有时候男人用后面高潮时不用射的。所以闭上眼睛，感受我。”他吻上庄森的睫毛，最后冲刺。

 

“啊啊……太多……啊啊……”庄森疯狂地摇着头，热浪一波一波侵蚀着他，没法逃更逃不掉，灭顶的快感笼罩了他，顾忌不到任何羞耻，他张着嘴巴高潮了，全身痉挛颤抖，什么都没射出来。

 

梁永泰被他小穴高潮的紧缩夹得发痛，他从庄森的里面退出来，射在他白净的小腹上。他平复呼吸盯着庄森，眼神变得危险，低下头舔掉自己射出来的浊液，小口啄吻庄森的挺立，然后捞起自己的衣服，往门外走去。

 

“哦对了，林楠。”梁永泰站在门口，背对着所有人问道，“这个惩罚游戏到底是谁发起的？”

 

“我不能说。你忘了咱们签的合同吗？就今天一次，不问其他，不纠缠被惩罚人。”

 

“那要看他的命了。如果以后再遇到他，我不会像现在这样放手。”

 

梁永泰走了，没有告别，一次头也没有回。

 

 

房间里，陈斌抱住还在发抖的庄森，他也被高潮中的紧缩夹得不行，尽管刚被两人同时进入，庄森的后面还是很紧致，小穴一下一下地吸吮着陈斌的东西。陈斌也快到了，他直接把庄森按到床上，像是野兽交媾的姿势，凶狠地肏进去。

 

“求你……啊……不要了……”庄森哭喊着。从后面高潮和前面的不一样，热浪一波一波不停不间断，整个下半身都是酥麻的，庄森连把自己支撑起来的力气都没有，腰塌下来翘起屁股承接陈斌的冲撞。

 

“我现在看不懂，你到底是想要，还是不想要。”陈斌放缓了抽插地速度，缓缓地抽出来，在用力慢慢地插进去，肉茎擦过内壁，一寸一寸地，为了让庄森好好感受被侵犯的感觉。他摸上庄森的小腹，稍微使力，好像都能感受到自己在里面的动作。他粗喘着开口：“至少我能感觉到，你这里不想让我走。”他又摸上了庄森的阴茎，那里已经涨得发红。陈斌只是轻轻地碰了一下，那里就流出了一点液体。“而且这里，不释放会难受吧。”

 

陈斌停下了动作，说了一句话，他语气里没什么感情，但是这句话对于庄森来说，无异于法官宣判。他说的是：“给你最后一个机会……”

 

“你到底是求我停下，还是求我肏你？”

 

庄森不做声，陈斌叹了一口气，撤了出去。

 

后面一下子变空，满涨的欲望憋在身体里，在释放的极限那里徘徊，每一寸皮肤都渴被触碰，后穴躺着水一缩一缩。

 

庄森又哭了这次不是因为委屈或是快感，而是他终于认清——自己需要被人肏才能高潮。

 

“求你……肏我……”

“好。”

 

这次陈斌不会任何心疼了，既然是庄森愿意的，那么他就要把庄森肏到高潮。他一插到底，就像打桩机一样在庄森的身体里进出，汗水从他古铜色的胸肌到腹肌，顺着肌肉的线条流下直到交合之处的耻毛。粗长在小穴里进出，硬生生把润滑液抽出白沫，这样的画面配上庄森的窄臀和红痕点点的后背，没办法不让人疯狂。

 

“肏我！更狠些……”抛去廉耻之后的人完全变成追逐欲望的低等动物。庄森扭头去看陈斌，满目的饥渴和迷离，像是食人精气的妖精。

 

没人能承受得住那样的注视。

 

陈斌发了狠，他疯狂地顶弄庄森的敏感点，一次比一次更用力，甚至在庄森的腰上都留下指痕。庄森也被肏干得发了疯，他无所顾忌地浪叫娇喘，夹紧双腿只为承欢。他们不知道干了多久，知道陈斌终于爆发，他用尽了全身的力气肏到最深，一下子拔出尿道管，顶着庄森的前列腺，射出浓稠的精液。

 

就在拔出的瞬间，庄森也终于释放，他甚至射在了自己的脸上。但是他完全不知道，因为就在那一瞬间，他就晕了过去。

 

缓过来的陈斌抓起自己的衣服，赤条条地往外走。林楠叫住他，告诉他出了门一切就结束，所有事情权当没发生过。陈斌无所谓似的点头，确认外面有浴室之后他拉开门。

 

他没想到外面站着个人。

 

那人长着和他们相似的脸，不同的是他很干净，金黄色的头发还有黑色的风衣都一尘不染，脸也很白，配合他的扑克脸看着像是个瓷娃娃。

 

陈斌和他擦肩而过，在肩膀交错的瞬间，他好像在那人眼里看到了一丝……鄙夷？

 

不过那又和自己有什么关系呢？在这个房间里遇到的一切，都是不存在的。

 

陈斌走了。

 

林楠对蓝爵说：“我还以为你不会来呢。”

 

 TBC.


End file.
